


The Slutty Roommate

by Lovinlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Harry in Panties, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Top Louis Tomlinson, harry styles calls louis tomlinson daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinlou/pseuds/Lovinlou
Summary: Harry leaves his door open when he gets himself off in hopes of his hot roommate ,Louis, to come in and fuck his brains out.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	The Slutty Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my very first public one shot so please be nice to me. i got the idea from a tweet that i tweeted   
> https://twitter.com/hazlovlou/status/1193270916807049218?s=20  
> let me know what you think about it

Harry styles wakes up Monday morning craving pancakes, so he gets up puts on his pink silk robe and starts heading to the kitchen. As he was preparing the pancakes, he opened up his Spotify and started listening to some music then he slowly started singing and dancing along. 

“well you’re in a good mood” a voice startled him from behind, “oh my gosh louis how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?” harry said as he pouted and holding a hand against his chest. Louis chuckled “aren’t you a cute angry bunny” he said as he squeezed Harry’s cheek making him blush.

“so watcha making sweet cheeks?” louis asked “pancakes would you like some?” harry offered “is that even a question haz? You know I love your cooking” “just making sure Lou” harry smiled and went back to making the pancakes. 

After they were done he started to decorate them with fruits and edible flower to make them look extra pretty, “here ya go” harry said as he placed the plate of pancakes in front of louis “honestly haz I don’t know why you bother to decorate them I’m just gonna smother them in maple syrup” “well I like making them pretty” harry whispered afraid that he might have accidentally offended Louis in anyway.

“I’m just messing with you love, but they do look pretty fank yo” louis thanked him with a mouth full of pancakes “don’t talk with your mouth full louis” harry scolded him “okay dad” louis laughed.

Oh, how I wish I could call you daddy while you pound into me, harry thought but quickly shook that idea out of his head he didn’t want to deal with a hard on in front of Louis.

Once both boys finished eating, they placed their plates in the sink “let me clean the dishes I mean you did make breakfast love” louis insisted making Harry’s cheek turn a nice pink color from louis calling him love 

“o-okay I’ll just go get ready for my lecture now” harry informed louis and walked to his room he purposely left his door open as he started getting undressed. “w-woah there mate you left your door open” louis said as he was drying off his hands, “oops clumsy old me” harry giggle innocently and skipped to close the door. 

\---------

“bye louis I’m heading out, have a nice day at uni” harry waved bye and walked out the door. Louis then shortly following him after taking a quick cold shower to help him get rid of his problem.

Louis sat in class when his phone buzzed, he took it out to see a message from harry,

Harry: hey Lou, just wanted to know when you finish today? xx  
Louis: my last class is at 12 xx  
Harry: so, you’ll be home at say 12:15? Xx  
Louis: yeah probably, why you asking? Xx  
Harry: oh, just wanted to know, have a good day xx  
Louis: haha okay love xx  
Louis shook his head and lightly smiled at his roommate and wondered why the curly boy wanted to know, he then placed his phone back into his pocket and payed attention to the professor.  
\--------  
Harry looked at his watch “11:45 perfect I have enough time” he then quickly put his books into his backpack and made his way back to his dorm. As soon as he made it there, he put his backpack by the door and sprinted to his room where he quickly took off his clothes and threw them in the hamper and them, he got comfortable on his bed. 

He checked the time one more time “12:12 any minute now” he made sure to leave his door open, then he took off his panties and started thinking about louis and the many things he’d do to him and just like that the curly boy was hard as a rock.

Harry then spat in his hand and started to stroke himself letting little ‘uhs’ leaving his mouth “fuck daddy, ugh daddy” harry started picking up the speed and moaning louder. “p-please oh please daddy” “I’ve been good daddy, always been your good boy” in his head harry was imaging louis asking him if he was a good boy, if he was HIS good boy. 

“HARRY IM HOME” louis yells as soon as he steps foot into the dorm, but all louis gets in return are moans “oh no, not again” he muttered to no one.

He slowly made his way to the hallway to make sure its not what he thinks it is, but low and behold its what he thinks it is. Because all he sees is his really pretty roommate naked on his bed with his hands wrapped around himself, head tilted back, while moaning. 

Louis cusses softly as he feels his pants getting tighter, he runs to his room and shuts the door while locking it. He pulls his phone out to text his best friend, Zayn.

Louis: fuck mate he did it again...  
Zayn: who?  
Louis: fuckin harry who else mate  
Zayn: and what did he do exactly?  
Louis: omfg Zayn!! He’s getting himself of WHILE HIS DOOR IS OPEN AGAIN  
Zayn: istg you’re so stupid dude.  
Louis: no time to insult me HELP ME, I’m like super hard rn  
Zayn: okay tmi mate, but can’t you see it? He’s literally begging you to fuck him.  
Louis: you think so?  
Zayn: yes!! He always leaves his door open when he changes, he always leaves his door open when he gets himself off, he always asks you when you come back from uni so you could witness him getting himself off  
Zayn: did I mention that he looks at you like you’ve created the god damn son  
Louis: you really think he wants me?  
Zayn: YES!!  
Louis: okay I’m gonna try my luck but istg if you’re wrong, I’m gonna beat you  
Zayn: good luck mate, go get your man.  
\-------  
In the other room harry sighed when he heard louis’ bedroom door close shut “maybe next time” he got up and went to the bathroom to clean his hands, as he was getting out of the bathroom, he felt his back hitting the wall making him gasp and close his eyes,

“open your eyes pretty boy” “l-louis what- what are you doing?” “you’ve been a very naughty boy, touching yourself and leaving the door open for me to see, did you enjoy it? Knowing I was watching you get yourself off?” harry quickly nodded “big boys use their word princess” louis smirked making harry blush “y-yes I did” he whispered

“yes who?”

“yes louis?”

as soon as that word left Harry’s mouth, he felt a hand smacking his thighs “wrong answer baby, try again” 

“y-yes daddy, m’sorry” harry apologized “look at that you know your manners, such a polite boy you are” harry blushed at the compliment and thanked louis.

“get on your bed, hands and knees ill be back” harry nodded and ran to his room excitedly, his dream is finally coming true. Being the good boy, he is he listened to what louis said and got on his hands and knees waiting patiently for louis to come and stick his dick into his ass.

“what a pretty sight this is” he felt louis approaching him so he started wiggling his ass making louis grip his cheeks “you look so delicious princess, could just eat you up” harry let out a moan “yeah you’d like that princess? Want me to eat that pretty as of yours?” “yes, please daddy” “always so polite princess”

Louis started kitten licking Harry’s ass making harry grind back into his tongue “ah ah ah daddy doesn’t like a greedy princess” “s-sorry daddy I’ll be g-good I promise” “good boy princess” louis smiled “and don’t you dare touch yourself, because this is mine” louis said as he took Harry’s dick into his hand making harry whine.

“oh, you don’t like that do you? How bout I just stop all of this? Hm” “NO no please don’t daddy, okay no touching” harry said “see all you have to do is listen to your daddy” he smirked and went back to eating him out  
“o-oh daddy f-feels so good”

“fuck d-daddy your tongue is m-magic”

harry kept moaning and with every moan louis would spread his ass cheeks more and stick his tongue farther into harry. 

“o-oh daddy I’m gonna c-cum” trembled harry “will you cum untouched baby? Can you do that for daddy princess?” louis asked as he was spanking Harry’s ass “y-yes want to m-make you proud daddy” “that’s a good boy princess, okay baby you can cum now” “UGH D-DADDY” harry yelled and then fell flat on his face while panting.

“want me to stop haz? You got tired?” “don’t you dare leave this room until you’ve fucked my brains out” harry pointed a finger at louis making him chuckle “okay okay baby, how’d you want to do this?” “I want to see you please, daddy” “okay c’mon on your back” harry slowly got on his back and started admiring louis

“wow you’re really hot” “you’re not so bad yourself princess” louis said and leaned down to kiss harry. “w-wow” they both said as they pulled away. 

“okay stop staling and get to the fucking please” “you seem to be forgetting who’s in charge here princess” louis said as he tugged on Harry’s dick hard making the boy gasp “s-sorry daddy, I just really w-want you to fuck me” 

“beg” 

“oh, please daddy fuck me nice and hard, slam your thick dick into my tight ass please daddy I’ve always wanted it, I’m your good boy daddy please pretty pretty please daddy plea- OH DADDY” Harry got cut off mid begging as louis rammed himself into harry hard.

“oh yes daddy just like that mmm yes amazing” 

“y-yeah” 

“y-your good at this d-daddy”

“h-harder daddy”

harry kept moaning as louis was fucking him fast and hard “yeah baby? You like being a slut, huh?” louis said as he had a tight grip on Harry’s hips “n-no daddy only a slut f-for you” “yeah baby MY little slut, keeping your door open so I could see you naked yeah? Was that your plan?” harry quickly nodded his head too busy moaning to give a verbal answer.

“use. Your. Words.” Louis said as he thrusted at every word 

“y-yes daddy, I a-always leave my door o-open for you, wanted you to-to fuck me forever”

“f-fuck baby I’m gonna cum” moaned louis “p-pull out” “w-what? Are you insane I’m about to cum harry!” “just please do it daddy” harry said while batting his eyes innocently at louis “fuck” louis muttered, as he knew he was a sucker for Harry’s eyes,

so he slowly pulled out making harry push him on the bed “harry what are you doing?” at this point louis is getting pissed “this” as soon as he said that harry dove down and put louis’ dick into his mouth and started bobbing his head “ugh oh god b-baby, what a sinful mouth you got” louis said as he placed his hand on top of Harry’s curls and started stocking them. 

Harry looked up at louis with his dick still in his mouth as if to thank him for the compliment and he slowly took louis’ other hand and lead him to his neck and squeezed it hoping louis got the idea,  
and he did as he felt louis’ hand choking him and he started moaning around louis’ dick sending vibrations to louis

“a-about to c-cum” and just like that louis shot his load into Harry’s mouth, harry then swallowed it all and opened his mouth to show his daddy what a good boy he was for not wasting as of his daddy’s load

“what a good boy you are harry, such a good boy, MY good boy” at that last comment just made Harry’s heart burst out from his chest.

“c’mon baby let me help you out”

“umm I already came tho” harry blushed 

“oh, baby you are gonna be the death of me” louis smirked and pulled harry into a kiss.

After both boys showered they went to louis’ room to cuddle and talk, “so you’ve been keeping your door open for the last 3 months just so I could come and fuck you?” louis raised his eyebrows at harry making the curly boy giggle and hide his face into louis’ bare chest

“yeeess, but you were too dumb to understand” harry pouted “honestly babe I just thought you were being comfortable with your body, but let me tell you every god damn time I see you naked with only your panties I go to my room and get off to the thought of you” louis finally confessed “that’s hot” harry bite his bottom lip. 

“that is until today when Zayn told me you were doing this on purpose so that why I did what I did” louis smiled proudly at himself “well then I have Zayn to thank, maybe give him head or something” smirked harry 

“oi, don’t joke about that you’re mine now” louis pulled harry even more close than he already was, making harry giggle “don’t worry you big oaf I’m yours” harry said and leaned in to kiss louis.


End file.
